


Revival

by WeirdAndProud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAndProud/pseuds/WeirdAndProud
Summary: Años después de la derrota de Zarc y el final de la guerra interdimensional, todos disfrutan de la paz, confiados de que los tiempos oscuros fueron dejados atrás. Pero no ha acabado. Porque el duelista demoníaco esta planeando renacer nuevamente, solo que esta vez de una manera más literal





	1. prologo

**Author's Note:**

> supuestamente es para la counterprtshippingweek 2017 pero ya tendré tiempo de traducirla. Espero que disfruten de esta oscura idea

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Miami, en los barrios residenciales todos dormían plácidamente. Todos excepto cierto chico pelirrojo en la residencia Sakaki. El joven de 19 años se encontraba retorciéndose en la cama, con gotas de sudor cubriéndole la cara y el ceño fruncido. Entre vuelta y vuelta, una palabra salió de los labios de Yuya

**-Fu...Fukkatsu suru-**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_Sueño_

 Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro. Apenas se podía ver la luz de la luna, apenas se podía escuchar un murmullo.

Pero era cualquier cosa menos tranquilo, se podía cortarla tensión con un cuchillo.

De pronto la presencia de tres individuos se hizo presente, tres pares de ojos con un brillo anormal le observaban fijamente y luego tres diferentes voces dijeron al unisono

**Fukkatsu suru, fukkatsu suru, fukkatsu suru...**

Como un canto que se repitió una y otra vez, a lo cual se le acompañó el sonido de pasos acercándose.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió borroso: carisias,besos, mordidas; lo único que tenía claro es que en algún momento el dolor y el placer se habían combinado de tal manera que no podía distinguir el uno del otro. Eso y la sombra oscura a unos pasos de ellos, que los observaba con unos brillantes ojos dorados

**"Watashi wa umarekawaru"**

fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar gritando

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

**-Cariño,cariño!! despierta!! despierta!!-** podía escuchar la voz de su madre al despertar. Cuando por fin se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta que solo había un sueño y también que estaba llorando. Instintivamente se abrazó a su madre y se desahogó en sus brazos.

**-Todo esta bien cariño, ya pasó, ya pasó-**

Por su parte Yusho Sakaki veía la escena desde el pie de la cama. Esta no era la primera vez que su hijo despertaba victima de esa pesadilla. Esta situación se venía repitiendo desde hace noches, siempre acabando con Yuya en los brazos de su mujer llorando desconsoladamente. Todo eso no hacía más que llenarlo de impotencia. Sin embargo no había mucho más que hacer, estas heridas necesitaban tiempo para sanar.

Después de todo no era fácil superar una violación...


	2. la terapia no siempre es la solución

-Yuya, Yuya, Yuya-

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro exaltando al pelirrojo y devolviéndolo a la realidad, solo para mirar alarmado al hombre frente suyo.

-Lo siento, estas bien?-

Yuya solo le miró por unos segundos hasta que dijo

-Qué me había preguntado?-

El doctor le sacó la mano del hombro y volvió a sentarse derecho.

-Te pregunté cómo iban las cosas en casa-

-mmm bien supongo-

-supones? qué te hace dudar?-

-...no se-

-podría ser algo que tus padres dijeron?-

Ante la pregunta volvió a sentir que se perdía en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que quisiera olvidar.

Flashback

Se encontraba acostado de lado, su mirada clavada en el suelo contando las baldosas de su piso una y otra y otra vez. No importaba que tan aburrido fuese, no quería volver a dormir. No podía, no cuando solo tenía esas pesadillas.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió su conteo, dirigió sus cansados ojos hacia allí y vio a su padre parado en el marco de la puerta dándole esa mirada de preocupación que pronto se trasformó en una sonrisa triste.

-Buenos días campeón, desde cuando estas despierto?-

-desde hace unas horas, no podía volver a dormir-

-mmm eso no es bueno, quieres faltar hoy a clases y tratar de descansar un poco?-dijo con un tono de preocupación, aquel tono del cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

-no...mejor voy o Yuzu me golpeará por dejarla sola en el práctico jeje-dijo intentando poner una sonrisa, la cual no pareció convencer a su padre quien mantuvo la misma cara de preocupación.

-Yuya no tienes que ir obligado si quieres tomarte...-

-Papá ya lo se, solo bromeaba yo quiero ir-le cortó sabiendo lo que iba a decir mientras que se levantaba

"Además ya tomé suficientes descansos"

Pero mientras buscaba algo que ponerse su padre volvió a hablar

-estas seguro? si estas desvelado no podrás concentrarte durante las clases y...-

-Pa! Estoy bien, tomaré un café y listo-dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver con un bulto de ropa en manos.-No te preocupes tanto, voy a cambiarme de ropa y te veo abajo-salió de la habitación antes de que su padre pudiera decir otra cosa y prácticamente se encerró en el baño. Una vez ahí suspiró pesadamente, desde hace un mes que sus padres lo trataban como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y la verdad ya le estaba empezando a cansar.

"Ellos solo tratan de ayudar, solo quieren verte bien"

Se repitió mientras comenzaba a sacarse la remera. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando el frío tocó sus pezones expuestos, siguió con los pantalones casi temblando como una hoja, evitó el espejo mientras se terminaba de cambiar y de la nada sintió un pequeño pero punzante dolor en su retaguardia.

Se congeló al instante, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos y sentía como gotas de sudor comenzaban a bajar por su frente. Se apoyó sobre el lavamanos y tomó varias bocanadas profundas tratando de calmarse.

"Es solo tu imaginación, ya pasó un mes, solo está en tu cabeza"

Cuando por fin logró calmarse se miró en el espejo, las ojeras se le estaban marcando, su cabello está más desordenado que de costumbre y podría apostar que se veía un poco pálido.

Soltó un suspiro y procedió a tratar de arreglar un poco su apariencia. Pero cuando abrió el botiquín para buscar un peine, sus ojos se posaron sobre las múltiples cremas y maquillas de su madre. Se vio tentado a tomarlos con la esperanza de que alguno pudiera mejorar su apariencia.

Sin embargo desistió de la idea. Si sus padres lo descubrían seria otro motivo de preocupación.

Se peinó lo mejor que pudo y se lavó la cara, miró su reflejo una última vez antes de salir del baño y se dirigió al comedor. Pero antes de deslizarse por el tuvo pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres. Estaban discutiendo...por él.

-Deberíamos aunque sea consultar-

-Estas hablando en serio Yusho? Pastillas?-

-No ha estado durmiendo bien últimamente, Yoko acaso viste sus ojeras ?-

-Por supuesto que si! Pero... no es la solución, tiene pesadillas es por eso que no quiere dormir, hay que darle tiempo y cariño-

-Pero necesita descansar Yoko, esto está afectando su salud!-

-Ya lo se! Pero que clase de descanso puede tener si cada vez que duerme tiene esos sueños!-

No quiso seguir escuchando, así que se agarró del tubo y se deslizó. Pasó exactamente lo que imaginaba, apenas le escucharon las discusión cesó y las sonrisas reemplazaron el enfado de antes. Pero mientras era recibido con una taza de café y una torre de panqueques, pudo mirar como disimuladamente sus padres le observaban con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Eso le quitó el apetito

Fin de flashback

-le dije a mamá que ya no me gustaba el camarón frito y ahora está probando recetas nuevas tratando de encontrar otra cosa que me guste-

-Y eso te molesta-mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación, la cual dudó por un instante como replicar-

-no debería esforzarse tanto, es decir, los gustos cambian es normal-

-si eso es cierto, pero las madres les gusta consentirnos y creo que tu madre solo quería sacarte una sonrisa con un plato delicioso-

Lo que dijo el doctor lo hizo sentirse culpable, aún más, sus padres trataban todo para verlo sonreír, para sacarlo adelante. Y él parecía no querer salir del abismo depresivo en el que se hundía más y más.

-...tal vez-

-Y qué hay de tu padre? cual fue su reacción?-

La única respuesta que le dio fue encogerse de hombros. Aparte de la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y los intentos de charlas que tuvieron, su padre no había hecho nada.

-bueno, como van las cosas con tus amigos?- Se tensó visiblemente y desvió la mirada.-paso algo, cuéntame yuya, sácate eso de encima-

Sacárselo de encima? ni siquiera quería recordar lo ocurrido. Pero al parecer su cabeza no se lo permitiría

Flashback

Sentía que le explotaría la cabeza. Se encontraba en el fondo del salón mientras el profesor hablaba sobre la historia de la teatro o algo así.

La realidad es que había dejado de escuchar hace un buen rato, estaba cansado y el haber dejado su desayuno a medias no le ayudaba. El mantener sus ojos abiertos nunca le pareció tan dificil.

En algún momento se rindió y cayó dormido sin darse cuenta. Solo se despertó cuando Yuzu lo sacudió suavemente, muy suavemente.

Yuzu, su mejor amiga, la cual un mes atrás no dudaría en golpearlo con su abanico por dormirse durante la clase.

Salieron juntos del salón, recibió un suave sermón sobre descanso y el no saltarse las comidas. Al llegar afuera se sentaron en una de las mesas de cemento que estaban esparcidas por el patio de su facultad, trataron de hablar de cualquier trivialidad pero terminaron inmersos en un incomodo silencio por lo que decidieron ponerse a comer.

Esta vez tenía pollo teriyaki con verduras cocidas, se veía tan delicioso pero demasiado abundante. Era extraño su estomago pedía comida pero el simplemente no tenía apetito. Se obligó a comer, no quería a Yuzu preocupada o sermoneandole. Tuvo poco éxito porque pasados unos minutos ya no podía tragar más sin darle nauseas, así que deje su bento casi intacto frente a la ahora preocupada mirada de su amiga.

-Yuya, qué pasa?-

-Solo... no tengo hambre-

-Si no te gustó puedo darte del mio-

-Yuzu en serio estoy bien- trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, la que falló terriblemente, así que agregó.-En serio Yuzu, es solo que no tengo hambre-

-Entonces no te molestaras si hago esto- escuchó antes de que Sawatari le arrebatara su almuerzo prácticamente intacto.

-Sawatari!!-gritó Yuzu

-Qué? no puedo dejar que tan deliciosa comida como esta se desperdicie!!-

-Ese no es el punto!! Ahora devuélvelo!!!-

-Yuzu esta bien!! ya te lo dije no tengo hambre-tuvo que intervenir antes de que Yuzu terminará de sacar su abanico-Buen provecho Sawatari-le dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo

-la verdad Yuya no te entiendo, esto si que se ve delicioso, pero bueno mejor para mi-dijo antes de empezar a comer ante la mirada asesina que Yuzu le estaba dando.-Pero concuerdo con tu novia debes comer y como soy tan generoso te invito lo que quieras de la cafetería-

-Sawatari no es necesario-

-Vamos Yuya aunque sea un sándwich- prácticamente le suplicó su amiga, ahora ambos lo estaban mirando fijo y él se estaba poniendo incómodo.

-okey, pero puede ser un café con medialunas?-le dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Después de eso el almuerzo pasó normal, salvo porque sus amigos  lo obligaron a tragar las 5 medialunas que habían ordenado. Ahora los tres caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a su siguiente clase, escuchaba como Sawatari empezaba a fanfarronear acerca de su último duelo mientras tomaba de su taza de café descafeinado (solo lo ordenó porque Yuzu le regañó por su excesivo consumo de cafeína) y de repente se empezó a sentirse mal.

Se quedó quieto alertando a sus amigos que voltearon a verle, no escuchó que le preguntaron ya que en ese momento estaba más concentrado en como todo le daba vueltas y en el insoportable dolor de panza. Estaba por vomitar. Rápidamente corrió hacia el primer basurero que vio para devolver lo poco que había en su estómago.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a sus dos amigos sobre el. Yuzu refregandole la espalda mientras Sawatari le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se sentía fatal, el dolor de panza se había ido pero no el mareo. Sin embargo todo eso perdió importancia cuando sus amigos quisieron llevarlo a la enfermería.

-No-

-Que?! Yuya acabas de vomitar tienes que ir con la enfermera!-

-No, estoy bien- volvió a insistir

-Yuya no es momento de ser cabeza dura, vamos te ayudaré-

-Dije que no!!-

Aquel grito furioso frenó a ambos en el lugar, totalmente sorprendidos por su reacción. No quería levantar la voz pero en serio no quería ir a la enfermería. Ya no quería ver más doctores.

-Chicos en serio, voy a estar bien, solo iré a casa a descansar-

-Entonces te acompañamos-ofreció Yuzu

-No solo llamaré a mis padres para que me recojan-trató de calmarlos, no le

-Me quedaré contigo-volvió a insistir Yuzu determinada, su preocupación bastante obvia.

-Perderán las clases, no quiero que eso pase- no quería que se quedaran con él.

Yuzu abrió la boca para protestar nuevamente pero Sawatari no se lo permitió.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres pero tienes que avisarnos apenas llegues a tu casa-dijo el rubio antes de voltearse a darle una mirada a Yuzu la cual aún parecía determinada en acompañarlo. Vio como Yuzu se calmaba después de esa conversación silenciosa, ella solo le dijo que más le valía avisar apenas llegara a casa y que después pasaría a visitarlo.

Cuando por fin quedó solo se fue al parque donde estuvo hasta que era hora de ir a su consulta.

Fin de flashback

-Yuya!-

Su psicólogo volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, otra vez se había perdido en el mar de sus memorias.

-Yuya a dónde fuiste?-

Dudó en responder la pregunta. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser distraído, él lo sabía y le avergonzaba decirlo. Pero ahora temía que lo tacharan de loco. Al final solo contestó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-solo... estaba recordando algo-

-Quieres contarme sobre eso?-

-la verdad no-

Estaba vez el doctor se le quedó viendo un rato, analizandolo con la mirada. Luego solo cerró su libreta y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Yuya cuando viniste por primera vez te dije que para superar lo que te pasó tendríamos que trabajar en conjunto, yo estoy aquí para escucharte sin perjuicio alguno pero necesito que hables sino no llegaremos a ningún lado-

Solo asintió la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra, su psicólogo solo suspiró y dijo que terminarían por hoy dado su silencio. Apuntaron otra cita y se despidieron.

No culpaba al doctor por frustrarse, él sabía que debía hablar pero por una u otra razón no sentía cómodo. Y no solo con él, con nadie en general.

No tardó mucho en volver a su casa, apenas abrió la puerta su madre lo atrapó en un abrazo de eso. Al parecer Yuzu les había contado sobre su pequeño accidente y estaban preocupados. Logró calmarlos después de un rato, rechazó la comida de su madre nuevamente y se fue a dormir.

Estaba tan exhausto que no le importaron las pesadillas, solo se acostó y cerró los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por haber estado tan desaparecida, me ocurrieron varias cosas pero ahora encontré un tiempo para escribir esto.   
> El próximo mes tendré fecha de finales asi que no estoy segura cuando actualizaré pero voy seguir con esto aunque me tome 100 años (espero que me tome menos aja)  
> En fin espero que les haya gustado, ya saben acepto críticas recomendaciones, cualquier cosa que me pueda ayudar a mejorar. También cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme la contestaré (no spoilers, pistas tal vez XD)


End file.
